Containers or vessels for storing various types of materials are available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. Generally, the size, shape and color or label of the container varies with the particular material therein. It is often desirable to place various types of cosmetic materials, such as make-up creams or lotions in more elegant containers than generally available by merely applying a label or other typical indicia to the container. Accordingly, there are available various types of cosmetic materials in containers having metal coverings on the container and closure. While the metal covering may be of any desired color, a gold coloring obtained by anodizing a punched aluminum skin is particularly elegant. However, in the constructions available in the prior art, that portion of the metal skin covering the top curved or shoulder region of the container tends to exhibit stress lines or wrinkles caused by the crimping to follow the container shape.
In some constructions using a plastic insert the skin is left abutting a lip in order to avoid the wrinkling effect. This is not desirable as it leaves exposed a portion of the inner plastic surface of the container exposed. The plastic inner containers are force-fit into the metal skin which has been pressed into a cup shape dimensioned to receive the inner container. This procedure of force-fitting a metal skin onto a container cannot be utilized with a glass jar as the dimensions of the jar cannot be controlled sufficiently. For this reason the available glass jars with metal coverings must be crimped about the shoulder region of the jar to hold the metal skin in place.
In these conventional metal covered glass jars or bottles, the metal covering is a cylindrical capsule or cup havng a bottom and a vertically extending side wall dimensioned to receive the jar. While such metal covered containers, including the glass jars provide an elegant appearance, the stress marks in the metal in the shoulder region tend to distract from an otherwise elegant appearance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container with a metal skin or covering which avoids the stress marks in the region of the shoulder found in conventional constructions. It would be further desirable to provide a method of fabricating such a container particularly well suited for use with a glass jar having a metal skin which does not form stress marks and does not add significantly to production costs.